User talk:Jadefang
-- LordTBT Talk! 20:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer needs somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Sheildmaden, Verminfate, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Peony and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Jadefang(I like yore name) to Redwall Wiki! Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! If you have any questions regarding anything wiki or Redwall related, or just want to talk, feel free to drop me a line on my talk page! Enjoy the wiki! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! I hope we can be friends! Who was your friend that told you about this website? Anyway, enjoy the wiki. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Jade Fang, tis is Bloodstripe I'm glad to meet you. I hope we can talk some time. See you soon! Bloodstripe How are you doing? I have already got a job, so I haven't had time to talk. Hope to talk to you soon. User: Bloodstripe Welcome to the wiki; I'm d2r. Feel free to drop me a line if you want to chat. Hope to see you around. - d2r 03:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What's your avatar a picture of? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought you had a different one a minute ago. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) So Jadefang, I suppose your having a great time. After the school year ends, lets try contacting each other through Redwall Wiki. P.S. Can help me change my avatar? Bloodstripe Heya hello that is aa pokemon avatar if I'm correct. ergh I can't remember what the name is it's been forever since I looked at one of those guys. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 15:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate Thanks for the advise. I hope to talk to you soon. Bloodstripe Hey mate! Hey there Jadefang, we both know school is ending, I suppose my second to last message, I hope we can still contact each other. Hope tosee you soon, Bloodstripe I'm sorry I know nothing about the friend list thing and I tried to put my signature there and didn't know how to do it and accidentally erased it all. I assure you it was all accidental and I'm very very sorry. Again I'm very sorry, Queen Geunevere P.S. You were very kind about this whole thing. Thanks. Hey mate! Media:Example.ogg Hey Jadefang talk to you soon! Bloodstripe Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I have yet to play SMG2, but I do own the first one and have beaten it several times. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) When you beat Bowser? Oh, all the lumas sacrifice themselves to stop this black hole Bowser created and they start the cycle over as baby stars and Mario, Peach and Bowser return to the MK. Mario ends it by saying,"Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!" When you find all the green lumas, you unlock these hard stages with 1 power stair in each galaxy. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, nothing bad happens to Rosalina & the starship. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Please read about my user character on my page and comment under the line on my page. --MentalZ 04:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You're the first person to actually make full use of my art selection page! [thanks Jadefang profusely]. Sure, I can draw your character. But it may take awhile. I still have several other pictures I haven't completed yet, but I will try to get yours done soon as possible :). --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 01:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) If it isn't too much of a hinddrance, could you look at my blog posts? --Vermin King 05:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I express my deepest gratitude to you. --Vermin King 05:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :D I'd love to! I'll get started on it, but I'm going to go on vacation for two weeks, so I won't be able to finish it until then. I'm really sorry about that. D: Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey mate! Sorry I haven't talk to you for a while, I have a job now at my parents' bakery. It's hot in there. I hope to talk to you soon. See ya! User:Bloodstripe HI thanks for the welcome, I'll be sure to check it out! Makura [[User talk:Ferretwarrior| Ha! I have sharp daggers!]] 18:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Rawr. I saw yer note on Seamath's talk page about Quest of Nine Tails being first... check out who's first now! ^_^ Not to brag, or anything :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Shakes paw Thanks for the warm welcome, m'lady. Keep reading on in the Narnia series. The second book is my favorite. --Reepicheep II 02:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC)